The Girl Who Was Forgotten
by devilhuntershadow
Summary: Rose Potter (fem harry) was abandoned with the durselys but later ran away. Now all alone in the world she wishes for a home to call her own. And boy did she get her wish. She ends buy being adopted by Hakurei Reimu and is the new apprentice shrine maiden. However when trouble starts in her home world. They want her back but the question is will she go or will she even help them.
1. Rose Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J

**_narrator_**

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

Chapter 1: Rose who?

**_Its mid-winter and the snow is falling all around covering the ground in a fresh blanket. Its 10pm and running down the streets of _****_Privet Drive is a young girl no older than 12. This girl has short dark hair with round glasses and a little lighting shaped scar on her forehead. Dressed in an oversized tee-shirt and jeans and pair of old shoes on she is running. Where to she doesn't know but she does know where or what she is running from. How did it come to this point you may ask? Well it all started when she was born._**

**Flash back **

"Two! There are two of them there was only supposed to be one" the man exclaimed. "Now calm down James you're getting worked up over nothing the point is we have two healthy children one boy and one girl" said the woman. "I guess your right Lilly. So what do you think we should name them?" said James. "How about David for the boy and Rose for the girl" said Lilly. "That's a splendid idea love! david and rose potter. I tell you honey these two will grow up to be soothing great I can just feel it." Said James. "I know dear me two" she said as he looked down and held them both gently.

**Flash back end**

**_Now I know you're wondering how this sweet loving family has anything to do with that young girl at the beginning. Well let me explain, not long before these two was born a war was starting to tear magical Britten apart. When a dark wizard name Voldemort came into power his vow was to destroy all muggles that's non magic folks for you and any one who was not a pureblooded witch or wizard. With his army of death eaters he was becoming stronger. Through one of his spy's her hears of a prophecy which states._**

**_ "_**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _

**_So using his resources and powers of deduction he figures it was one of the potter children but he problem was he didn't know which one. So he went to kill him both._**

**Flash back **

As the potters were sitting with their children there was a loud noise at the door. BOOM! "What was that? Quick honey up stairs and take the kids" shouted James. (Not doing this you people know harry potter so you kind of know where this is going. So I am cutting to Lilly's part) "No not my children, please no don't kill them, take me, kill me instead "she said. "Crucio!" said Voldemort. Lilly was hit with so much pain that she passed out. "My lord what should we do with the girl" said nameless minion. "Leave her for now. Now go keep watch I want to do this alone" hissed Voldemort. As his follower left the room was filled with a bright white light. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted a man. This man had short black hair had gray eyes. As a green light left the room he looked around. "Thank merlin I got here on time. The kids look fine but where's ….. Lilly! Lilly are you all right" he said as he shook her. Hearing the sounds she slowly opened her eyes. "Sirius…O thank god Sirius! It's so good that you're here. Where James he okay?" Said Lilly. "He is fine dear he is down stairs with moony" he said. "The kids… Are they okay" she said as she ran to the crib. "Thank goodness their fine" she exclaimed. "Yep those kids are as tough as nails they are. Barely even a scratch on them." He said with pride. "The coast is clear!" someone shouted from downstairs. "Come one lets head down and see if everyone's okay. Also we need to have the kids looked at" said Sirius.

They then headed down stairs. Thankfully everyone was alive and pretty much healthy. That's when there good friend and leader Albus Dumbledore came over to check one everyone. As he was looking over harry he exclaimed. "Merlin. I have never see anything like this In all my years". "What is it? Is their soothing wrong with my baby boy?" said Lilly. "it seems that this boy has survived the killing curse" he said. As Lilly fainted James asked "but how… I thought…how?" "How I do not know but if you need any proof my friends it's all here" said Albus as he pointed to the scar. "But rose has the same mark as well" said James looking at his daughter. "Yes that is true but unfortunately I do not sense much power coming from her. She would be lucky if she had any magic at all" he said. "Now that you mention it the dark Voldemort seemed off before I casted the spell. He was just standing over them in a daze" said Sirius. "My friends we have truly witnessed a miracle this child no older than 2 has helped defeat the most powerful and evil wizard in this century. Congratulations little david. David potter the boy who lived" Albus exclaimed.

After the excitement died down Albus realized that david must be the child from the prophecy. Once he told the potters he then promised to train him so that when the time came there would be nothing to fear. From that moment on david became the golden child. People praised him where ever he went and gave him whatever he asked for. Unfortunately people slowly forgot about poor little rose.

**Flash back end**

**_So that's how it all started for little rose. As time went on people started to ignore her. Not at first they tried training her alone with david but it became apparent that she was not good with magic. They thought she was a squib. So they decided to stop her training with his so it won't slow down david's progress. After a while they became so disgusted with her lack of magic that they abandoned her. She didn't go far though as she was left with her mother's magic hate sisters family. At first they didn't want her but they gave them a large sum of money to take her. The dursleys needing it said fine as long as they gave their word that their freakish magic was not in her otherwise they were going to throw her out regardless. _**

**_Now the dursleys family consists of the wife_** **_Petunia, the husband Vernon, and their son Dudley. They were terrible to her. The treated her like a slave. She has finally had enough. Now we have caught up a little more to rose. Now she can tell her Owen story. A story about a forgotten and abandoned girl who becomes the one of the most powerful people ever._**

Authors note: that's the first chapter so stay tuned for more. Also review please they help motivate me!


	2. The great escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

Chapter 2: The great escape

_" __okay I just need to be careful they shouldn't be awake for a couple more hours. Now I just need to get more food. Ouch! They really gave me a beating didn't they" thought rose. _

**Flash Back**

"You worthless little freak what have we told you about lying…Huh!" shouted Vernon. "But I didn't I swear it really wasn't me" cried rose. " well just who do you think did it and choose your answer wisely girl" he glared down at her. She looked past him and over to his son Dudley. Who looked at her and smiled. She looked back at Vernon and said "I…I can't say". "Oh you can't say can you well maybe this will change your mind" said Vernon as pulled out his belt.

**Flash Back**

_" __it's a good thing I put that piece of cardboard in the latch otherwise I would never have gotten out just a little more food and I will be all set" thought rose. _As she grabbed more water she heard a sound behind her and turned. It was Dudley he came down to get a glass of water. "Well well well look at what we have here sneaking food are we. I am surprised you can still walk…no matter. Wait until my parents here about this" he said. "No please don't tell please I just want to get out of here please" she cried. "hahaha you think you can just leave like that. Let's see what my parents have to say. Mom! Dad! Come down here rose is…( crash)" he stopped talking and fell to the floor. Rose panicked and hit him in the back of the head with a plate. Unfortunately that just made more noise. "What was that? Duddy kins are you okay? said Petunia.

Rose quickly hid behind the closet until she passed. Once it was clear she ran to the door to undue the locks. "Oh my word dudley! My baby who did this to you? I must have been that horrid girl. Vernon quickly come here dudley needs help!" she yelled. Rose was still working on the lock. "Got it" she yelled. " what are you doing!" said Vernon. He came toward her and grabbed her hair. As she was struggling she bit him. He dropped her as she was reaching for the door he grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She swung her left leg and hit him square in the face. He fell back as she ran out the door.

_" __I did it I'm free, finally free!" she thought. _She continued to until her legs went numb from the cold. _" damit I was finally free but now I might have to go back. If I don't I will probably die from frost bite but still I don't want to be there" thought rose._ You see she had everything planned out except for this. While struggling she accidently dropped her bag. So now she had no food, no water and barely any good clothes. _"This sucks if I go back there who knows what they will do to me but if I stay out here I will die. It's not fair" she thought._ " Its not fair! Why me! What have I ever done to deserve this? Did I piss someone off in a past life or something? First my real family abandon's me with these people. Now I am going to die cold and alone. I wish….wish I was far away from here. A place where I have family and friends, some place where I can be happy" she said. She slowly sank to the floor. Then she heard an unusual sound, like someone ripped a hole somewhere. Only the sound was close to her, in fact it was really close. She then looked up and saw a hole with a tone of eyes.

Then came a woman with long blond hair and a fan. However that wasn't the unusual part, It appeared she had no body only a head. "Well well so you're the source of magical disturbance I sensed out here" said the woman. "W…what do you mean magic? Also who are you? stated rose. "Oh … forgive my rudeness my names is Yukari Yakumo the youkai of boundaries. What I meant by magic was for a 5 years I have sensed a powerful source of magic constantly tapping at the barrier to my home but I was never able to pin point the location until now. Why do you think that is huh? She said as she leaned in closer to her. "I…I don't know I was just wishing. Wishing for a home with family and friends that's all" said rose. "Now why would you want that don't you have those things here" yukari said curiously.

Rose then proceeded to tell yukari everything. Everything from her birth family to the people she was running from. As her story went on yukari was growing more and more disgusted by the other people in her story. Then she had a thought _" this girl is powerful… very powerful if we trained her she could become the next hakurei shrine maiden or at least help out. Humm..this will be perfect" she thought._ "You know I can grant your wish. I can find you a home, family and friends. I can take you to a place where you truly belong. What do you say?" said yukari.

After thinking about it rose said "yes". Yukari then beckoned her to follow and with little hesitation she stepped into the gap. To a new world and hopefully a better life.

Authors note: yay chapter 2 is done. This was kind of short hopefully the next one will be longer. P.S their will be lots of flash backs and the next chapter will be a time skip. Stay tuned.


	3. Gensokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J Unfortunately the site cut this off in the summary but this is a yuri fanfic with a slight hint of futa. So if you don't like any of this stop reading now … you have been warned.

**Warning: this chapter contains large amounts of flashbacks**

**_(Author) _**

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

Chapter 3: Gensokyo

**Time skip 6 year later**

**_Gensokyo the Land of Illusions and Fantasy. A spectacular land that has been cut off from the pollution and corruption of the real world for thousands of years. Where humans and creatures alike live in relative peace and harmony. Along time ago the world started to lose its magic so the creatures and humans who wished to continue to live their lives as it was. They put aside their differences to create what's now known as the Hakurei Border. To protect and keep the magic within gensokyo._**

******_However even after doing this problems between the different types of creatures (also known as youkai) and humans keep accruing. As the youkai wanted to continue to devour humans without care and the humans wanted the youkai gone. So then Yukari Yakumo the youkai of boundaries who came up with this whole idea in the first place decided to appoint someone as a peace keeper and help her protect Gensokyo. Thus the hakurei shrine was born and for centuries their descendants have keep everything peaceful. Making sure the youkai don't kill all the humans and the humans don't kill off all the youkai. Now years later this troublesome job has been passed on the head shrine maiden_** **_Reimu Hakurei and her adopted daughter Rose Hakurei._**

"Okay narrator I've got it from her" says young girl. **_"You got it! I leave the rest to you"says the narrator._** Standing proudly on top of the shrine steps, with a broom in in her hand is a young girl. This girl has short black hair, with green eyes. She is kind of small with a height of 5'2incehes. Thankfully like her adopted mother she has a rather modest chest size but that's not the most interesting part about her. She also has a lightning bolt shaped mark on her right eye **_(yes! I moved the mark)_**.

Thanks to this mark her vision in her right eye isn't very good but thanks to a gift given to her as a child. She has a nice looking monocle berceuse as she says "it just makes more sense than to ruin my good eye with a pair of regular glasses and besides this looks so much more awesome". This girl depending who you speak to goes by many names Hakurei Jr, baby shrine maiden, the blue and white shrine maiden **_( like reimu's outfit but a different color scheme and no bow)_**, ro-chan, and rosey but her real name is Rose Hakurei aka or formally known as rose potter.

_"__Dam has it really been 6 years already, it feels like it was just yesterday that I came to this world. Who would have thought that I would have been able to have a loving mother, even if she is only 2 years older than me and even though they get on my nerves all the time I now have many wonderful friends" thought rose. _

**Flash Back**

"Ouch! Where am I?" says rose. "Aya! If that's you out there than go away I don't have the time or patients to deal with you right now" a voice shouts. As rose stood up and got closer to the voice, she jumped back to avoid the door swinging recklessly in her path. She fell to the floor. "Who are you? Whatever I don't care unless you're here to make a donation or report an incident then leave" says this girl in front of her. As rose looked her up and down she realized this girl was dressed weird. This girl looked to be about her height, with medium length brown hair and black eyes. She was dressed in this red and white outfit, with a long red bow in her hair. From the looks of her she was about 14 years old.

"Well are you just going to sit there and… crap kid what happened to you are you lost or something" said the girl sounding a bit concerned. "Uh… well I guess you can say I'm lost. You see a followed this woman named yukari and". "Whoa slow down a second you said something about yukari. This yukari you spoke of did she have blond hair, a purple fan and a kind of obnoxious personality" said the girl.

"I don't know about the personality part but the rest of it sounded like her" replied rose. _"Dam it what's yukari's game this time. Well whatever it is she must have sent her to me for some reason, I can at least hear the kid out" thought reimu._ "Well if I know yukari and I do then she must have sent you here for a good reason. So come on in and let's talk. I should probably get you some better clothes and food you look like your starving" she said. "Oh right my name Hakurei Reimu but you can call me reimu. Yours?" "Rose just rose" she replied.

As the two of them went inside rose told reimu the same thing she had told yukari. As the two of them talked and eat reimu started to understand why she was brought to her. She then offered rose her extra futon to sleep on for the night. After much protest rose finally accepted because she was extremely tired. The next morning rose woke up confused but as she started to think back she remembered all that had happened to her in the past 24 hours. She got up and looked around for reimu.

Reimu was in the kitchen as she had just finished making breakfast. "Oh good your awake. I was just about to get you. Now come sit and eat." She said. As rose started to eat reimu made a statement that would change the rest of her life. "Rose last night I talked to yukari and after doing so I made a decision. I want to adopt you as my daughter and train you to be a shrine maiden like me" she said. Rose stopped eating and stared at her trying to comprehend the situation. _"She wants to adopt me? We just meet yesterday! How could she decide something so life changing in such a short amount of time? Not only… that she wanted to train me. What if I can't do it? What if I fail her expectations and she decides to abandon me too. Why would she want someone useless like me? Why? Thought rose._ "Why? Why me I'm useless. Everyone thinks so even my own parents they…they" rose cried out. Unable to hold back any longer rose then started to cry hysterically.

"That's not true! Reimu shouted. She then came around the table and held rose tightly. "I know that we just meet yesterday and that this all might be a little fast but I know that this is the right move. Also don't listen to those people from your past, they were all wrong. You are strong and not just in magic but in your hart and will also. The two of us together would make a great family. I would never abandon you like the others I promise" she said. And rose believed every word, she could see the truth and passion in reimu's hart and said "okay". From that moment on the two of them were inseparable.

**Flash Back End**

"Man that was so long ago and my life has been great ever sense". Said rose as she went back to cleaning up the shrine. From up above looking down on her. Alone figure watched over her.

**P.O.V Reimu's ****_(yep this is happening)_**

_"__she has really grown up hasn't she? She looks so much happier too. I knew adopting her was a great choice and yukari was right I have gotten a lot happier also." She thought._

**Flash Back**

After I made sure rose was asleep I went toward the kitchen. I had a pretty good idea as to why yukari sent her here but I just wanted to be sure. "Okay yukari you can come out now I know you were watching us!" I yelled. "fufufu.. What gave it away? I was being so quiet to" said yukari as she appeared from one of her gaps. "Yeah yeah now quite it with the games and tell me what you're up to. Why is this girl here? "No games I just wanted your opinion on this girl that's all" she said. "Right.. Well the girl is definitely powerful. However the life she has kind so far will make it easy for her to trust anyone else who is overly kind to her and that's what I'm worried about. Why? "Well I just thought that maybe she could live here with you and you could teach her how to use her powers more effectively and". "No!" I said cutting her off. "Absolutely not don't you think I have enough problems with others coming in and out of the shrine. Hell half the time I barely have enough to feed myself and now you want me to take care of someone else. No!"

"Sigh.. Do you really want her to go back to those people because we can't just leave her with someone else hare or the balance of power will shift and you know neither side needs that? I figured with you by her side the two of you will be able to keep things balanced more effectively" she said. "One good reason…besides the stuff you just said. Just one good reason and I will consider it" I said. She then looked at me and said with the most serious voice I have ever heard from her. "You're lonely and you understand her lonelyness also. You may not have lead the same life as her but your parents were taken away from you at a young age to and just like her you had no one else in this world to turn to. However unlike you, your were able to make friends good friends. Ones who see the lonelyness in your eyes and refuse to let you feel that way. Rose on the other hand doesn't have that. She is all alone and it might stay that way forever if she can't stay. Reimu… give her what you have, give her a family and friends who will always accept her no matter what. Just think about it" yukari said as she left through one of her gaps.

I stayed in the kitchen for a while thinking over what yukari said. _"Maybe she is right. It couldn't hurt and besides I see nothing negative about this. In the end we both will have a family and she will be able to get stronger, as well as make friends. Fine then I will do it! I will adopt her as my own. I will tell her first thing in the morning"._ I look over towards the clock. "Crap look at the time I better get some sleep." As I walked back to my room I saw the room rose was sleeping in. so I took a look inside. _"She looks so peaceful and happy already. Now I know I am making the right decision."_ I then walked the rest of the way back to my room and went straight to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and decided to get started on breakfast science I am cooking for two now. _"So how am I going to talk to her about this? It's not like I can just say "hay rose I decided to adopt you is that cool?" No that's not going to work if anything I will just scare her. Wait I hear something down the hall. Man she is an early riser oh well at least breakfast is done"._ "Oh good your awake. I was just about to get you. Now come sit and eat." She immediately sits down and starts digging into her plate.

_"__Wow she eats like she is starving but now that I get a better look at her she does look kind of thin. Maybe I should tell her now? It will only get harder if I push it off. Okay I am going to tell her now. I just hope all goes well."_ "Rose last night I talked to yukari and after doing so I made a decision. I want to adopt you as my daughter and train you to be a shrine maiden like me" i said. Rose stopped eating and stared at me. _"Crap she looks so confused now what." _"Why? She says._ "Huh" _Why me I'm useless. Everyone thinks so even my own parents they…they" rose cried out. She then started to cry hysterically. "That's not true! i shouted_. _I than ran around the table and held onto her tightly.

"I know that we just meet yesterday and that this all might be a little fast but I know that this is the right move. Also don't listen to those people from your past, they were all wrong. You are strong and not just in magic but in your hart and will also. The two of us together would make a great family. I would never abandon you like the others I promise" i said_. _Then looked at me for a while but I think I got through to her because she finally said "okay"_. _From that moment on the two of us were inseparable.

**Flash Back End**

"Yep I have never felt so happy since that day. Maybe I should thank yukari…nah she would get a big head about it." _"I know besides me everyone adores her and now she has all the friends she could ask for. Weather she wants them or not. All and all this is easily the best decision I have ever made"._

Author's notes: wow so many favorite or following alerts its insane. So thank you to all those people so far for the support. Well anyway, so that's how they became a family. Sweet isn't it. The next chapter or 2 I am going to focus on the potter family and what's going on with them. P.S I haven't decided on a pairings yet. So witch ones would you like to see? Also don't forget to review thanks!


	4. meanwhile

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J Unfortunately the site cut this off in the summary but this is a yuri fanfic with a slight hint of futa. So if you don't like any of this stop reading now … you have been warned.

**_(Author) _**

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

Chapter 4: Meanwhile

**_(After the order of the phoenix)_**

"This is terrible just terrible. All of our hard work and effort ruined by such a small mistake" said albus. " a small mistake…a small MISTAKE! Albus this is more than just a mistake. My baby girl is out there all alone and we don't even know where she is" said james. "My baby my poor baby…. We need to find her albus" Lilly cried out.

**Flash Back (6 hours Earlier) **

"Hahahah you're a fool old man. All this time spent studying, training and planning. To only waste it on the wrong child. Well guess what without her around magical Brittan will crumble at my feet and there isn't anyone else powerful enough to stop me" Voldemort exclaimed. Both him and is death eaters broke out in laughter at there soon to be victory.

"My lord quickly the ministry is coming they will soon surround us if we don't hurry" said bellatrix. "Indeed, well then I bid you goodbye dumbledore and to you as well david potter the boy who failed. Until next time when I kill you both" says Voldemort.**_ (Couldn't think of anything for this so I ended it quickly….sorry)_**

**Flash Back Ended**

_"__Voldemort just strolled into the ministry and kicked our asses. Not only, that he used a magic oath to prove that the information he gave us was correct. David was not the chosen one, rose was. Since she ran away, which we just found out not long ago from lilly's horrible family. She has disappeared of the face of the earth. We need to get her back and start her training now" thought dumbledore._

"Thankfully we have already checked with bot of the magical records office and gringots. They have both confirmed that she is at least still alive. The problem is finding out her location. Moody is there any resources you know of that we could check?" stated albus.

"Hell if I know. Had she ran away last week there would have been a tone of places I could have checked but now after 6 years you're asking for the impossible. Besides what makes you think she will come back?" said moody. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean she might not want to come back? Where her family" Lilly said. "Yes her family. The ones who ignored and abandoned her. Think about is if she is alive out there she is probably happy. Now why would she want to leave her happiness for a place that abandoned her? If I were in her shoes I would come back no matter what" says moody.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't looking of you mad eye" said snape. "Shut up snivellus! What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in a corner somewhere playing with your chemistry set?" said Sirius. "Actually I came to deliver a message" he says.

"Albus the dark lord knows that she is alive and is attempting to locate her" he says. "Have they found any leads "says kingsley. "Not yet but they are investigating a strange occurrence that was reported around that time. Though I have no idea what it is" replied snape. "Good work Severus. No let's focus on checking as may continents as we can "said Albus.

While the older members of the order discuss there next move the younger members have a talk of their own.

"I can't believe this! They think she is the chosen one. Well there wrong I am the chosen one me! "Yelled david. Now david unlike his sister was a tall but scrawny looking kid. He had short black hair with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was mad, he was stomping back and forth throwing a tantrum like a child.

Sitting next to him was his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, his best friend and girlfriend's Brother Ron and his other best friend Hermione Granger. The three of them were unsure what to think. Ginny being the loyal girlfriend went along with davids statement. Ron was confused because he was unsure what was going on. He knew the only reason he got to take part in order business was because he was friends with the boy who lived. Now that davids not the chosen one anymore he had no idea what to do.

Hermione on the other hand was a very smart girl for her age, she had many conflicting emotions. One being that she wants to be on davids side no matter what. The other was that for her it didn't matter who the chosen one was, she was going to be involved in this war wither she liked it or not. Lastly was the whole rose situation. She had never meet her before so she didn't know how to feel about her, all she knew was that if her family treated her as bad as she had heard. Then the question isn't can we find her but will she even help us.

_"__How could they think she is the chosen one. She barely had any magic. What can someone who spent their life with muggles and away from magic possibly do" thought david._ " I wouldn't worry about it mate. We are adult wizards now, we can take care of he who must not be named. Just you watch" said Ron. "My brothers right love. You are the boy who lived no matter what anyone else thinks. You'll see you will defeat the dark lord "said Ginny. "But what about your sister rose? You never really talked about her much" said Hermione. "Don't worry so much about it mione besides we have had years of magic classed and training. What could someone who barely had any magic do? Asked Ron. _"That's the problem nobody knows" thought David, Ginny and Hermione._

**_Meanwhile_**

In a dark basement of the Malfoy estate a meeting of great importance was taking place.

"My lord! "Shouted a hooded man. "What is it wormtail! Can't you see that I am busy" hissed Voldemort. "But my lord you have a gust. A strange young woman is here claiming to have information on rose potter" he said. "fufufu..You know it's not nice to make fun of people behind their backs" said a voice. Then out of nowhere a gap, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. From inside red eyes could be seen and at each end were red ribbons. Voldemort and his death eaters turned their wands on it. "Hello, you must be Voldemort. I hear your looking for someone, well I have the information that you seek" she said. "Is that so? "Voldemort replied. As a hush went over his followers, he himself could not contain the small grin on his face.

**_Authors note: hello again! Wow another short chapter sorry. Well any way she has appeared to Voldemort and who knows what she is up to. Oh wait I do! (Singing). Anyway thanks for the reviews!_**


	5. Pairings

Hay everyone so chapter 5 isn't done yet but it will be out by Sunday and if things go well so will chapter 6. This is to let you know some of the parings. Defiant ones are underlined and the ones you might see the most of are in bold

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Hakurei and Yuuka Kazami (main)<strong>

Fujiwara no Mokou aka Mokou and Keine Kamishirasawa

**Kaguya Houraisan and Chikage Kamishirasawa Fujiwara ( my oc ... yeah I went there).**

Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour

**Flandre Scarlet and Hong Meiling**

Alice Margatroid and Marisa Kirisame

Yuyuko Saigyouji and Youmu Konpaku

**Yukari Yakumo and Ran Yakumo**

Rin Kaenbyou aka Orin and Utsuho Reiuji aka okuu

**Rumia and Luna Lovegood**

Shikieiki and Komachi

* * *

><p>That's all for now if you have any suggestion for pairing other than the underlined ones let me know. There are so many because if I play this right it could be a long series.<p> 


	6. Found Her (part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J Unfortunately the site cut this off in the summary but this is a yuri fanfic with a slight hint of futa. So if you don't like any of this stop reading now … you have been warned.

**_(Author) _**

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

Chapter 5: found her (part 1)

**Time skip (4 months)**

"Yes! It's finally its almost complete. Bellatrix get Severus we need his help for the final preparation" shouted Voldemort. "As you wish my lord" she said.

A woman dressed in a dark hood was running carefully down the street. When she came upon a house. This house was nothing spectacular, what she wanted was the person inside. She walked up to the door and knocked. Then knocked again and again until he person she was looking for finally opened up. "Severus its time the dark lord requests your presence" hiss the woman. After they walked inside she put down her hood.

This woman had long black hair only it was in tangles and knots. As her cold black eyes surveyed the area as if something were to jump out at any moment she said "well isn't this cozy. Looks like making friends with blood traitors pays off. All this for one girl tell me Severus how does it feel to see the person you love most with someone you hate, sounds like fun".

"Yes well I am sure my home is much better than the place you have been in for the past 10 year's hasn't it. As for my love life that's none of your business if you wish I could return you to Azkaban where the dementors can show you their own brand of love. Now that we are done this this senseless chatter let's get going you know the dark lord doesn't like to be keep waiting" he said as they appropriateted out of the room.

In a dark basement of the Malfoy estate a meeting was taking place. The dark lord and his followers were standing round an unusual alchemic circle. They have followed the instructions of that woman exactly. Now the just need one more thing, the blood of a close relative.

"You summand me my lord" said Severus. "Yes Severus I need you to get the final ingredient. I need the blood of one of the three potter's preferably David" Voldemort said. "Yes my lord I will find away but are you sure about this. How do we know this woman is telling the truth" he replied.

**Flash Back**

"Hello, you must be Voldemort. I hear your looking for someone, well I have the information that you seek" she said. "Is that so? "Voldemort replied. As a hush went over his followers, he himself could not contain the small grin on his face. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" he said. "Well I guess you will just have to trust me. However I do know that a man in your position can't afford to trust random people so here." she then tosses something in his direction.

He picks it up and notices it a picture. _"It's her, while it is a few years out of date it is her "he thought._ "Okay woman you have my attention where is she and how do I get to her" he asks. "Well she is in a land quite far from here but if you want to get there it's extremely compacted and will require you doing exactly what I say down to the letter. Now you should probably write this down" she said. She then went on to tell him about Gensokyo and most importantly his target. . As the dark lord had Severus take notes. The others were wondering who this woman was and just what were they about to get into.

**Meanwhile (at the potter mansion) **

"Okay albus what's this emergency meeting all about? Why have you called you here at this ungodly hour" said Arthur Weasley. He was a fairly tall man with red hair and blue eyes. Standing next to him was his wife molly and his children Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and his youngest and only girl Ginny. "Indeed this had better be important" said Kinsley. "Fred and George take Ginny and Ron up stairs now!" shouted molly. After the younger kids went upstairs dumbledore continued to speak. "It is my friends for I am afraid that we have terrible news. Voldemort has potentially discovered the whereabouts of rose" said albus.

"Albus what do we do now? What did Severus say? Said Lilly. "Patients my dear her is one his way now to give use all the information. He should be here any moment" he replied. "Albus what does this mean for us now? Asked James. Just then a figure in black appears. "Good you have finally arrived now show us everything that happened" albus said as he pulled out the pensieve.

**One hour later **

"This woman do you think she is telling the truth" said Lilly. "Of course not if such a place existed we would have found it by now. I'm telling you that woman is up to something. Vigilance! "Said moody. "Enough alastor and besides how do you explain the picture. Severus do you bring it with you?" asked albus. "I was able to make a copy of both the picture and the notes I was forced to write down, here "he said.

As they looked at the picture they didn't notice that the kids came down stairs as curiosity got the best of them. The picture was of a short girl with black hair and a lighting shaped scar on her eye. She was a bit thin but she looked happy. In fact she was opening what looked like a present while being surrounded by other people. "She looks fine despite the type of world that woman described but we must bring her home. She needs to be properly trained but more importantly she needs to be with her family" said albus. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement except for one.

"She looks happy though, would it really be best if we striped her from her new home?" said Hermione. The others turn and look at her. " I mean…..if I were in her shoes I would hate people who tried to take me away from my peaceful life and what if she doesn't want to help? "She said. "Why wouldn't she want to help we are her family and this is her home." Said James. Nobody said anything to that response so she dropped the matter.

"Still we need to go there and see for ourselves" said albus. "Then were coming to" shouted James and Lilly. "If Prongs and Lilly are going then so am I. I can't leave you lot to have all the fun can i. what do you say moony are you in or not?" said Sirius. "Of course I am someone has to keep a eye out for you lot" he said. _"Now we just need to make sure we get there first" thought albus._

So as they talked it was decided that James Lilly, Sirius, Moony, Alastor, Minerva McGonagall, Author Weasley, Molly Weasley, Professor Snape, Bill weasley, Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks and of course Albus Dumbledore. Would travel to this new world, find rose and bring her home. Now they just needed a loan to keep Voldemort out of the picture for as long as possible.

However the kids had another plan. "This is ridiculous were are adults now and they won't even let us help" said Ron. "Yeah and besides if they are off somewhere who is going to protect david he's the real chosen one. I bet you she hasn't done a single thing with her magic since she ran away" said Ginny. "We don't know what she could have but that's what makes this all the more dangerous "said a light voice. As they all turned toward the sound they realized who was speaking, it was Luna Lovegood.

While Hermione was a somewhat strict and realistic person she was the opposite. The two of them were about the same height. However where Hermione had frizzy brown hair, her hair was blond. Despite there differences the tow got along very well, as they were both very smart but they just had different ways of communicating. It just so happens that they are the only ones really thinking things through at the moment. "What do you mean dangerous? Says David.

"Don't you remember the creatures that were said that lived there and don't forget the photo she has so many people to support her. They won't just hand her over without a fight and who knows how powerful they are. I would figure to live in a world like that you would need plenty of power, don't you agree Hermione" said Luna. "Exactly! This is uncharted territory for all of us including them. We have no way of knowing what will happen" says Hermione.

"All the more reason to go I say" replied Fred. "No offence to anyone's parents and all but the rest of the older members are to old. They may have the spells but if any of those creatures are to exist then" George said "who's to say any of our spells will work?" they said. "Well we can't just ask them because they will just say no. so if we are going we are going to need an awesomely clever plan. What do you say girls you know we can't do this without you?" they then turned to Hermione and Luna. They both looked at each other and then back at them and said "were in."

**Flash Back End**

BOOM! Curse you Severus you will rue the day you were born. This I swear!" yelled Voldemort.

**30 minutes earlier** (at Malfoy manor)

Voldemort P.O.V

"Ahh Severus you have finally arrived and just in time to" I said. "Crucio!" Severus then fell to his knees. "My lord I don't understand" he said. The whole room laughed. "Did you really think you could trick me? You fool I know that you have been working for the order. Unfortunately I still needed you to carry out my plans but now that I have found the girl I don't need you anymore. Oh.. And before I forget I need the final ingredient to complete the circle now… hand it over!" He then quickly handed me the vile of the potter family's blood. I checked to make sure that the blood was indeed there's before adding it to the ruins. Once it was confirmed I slowly poured onto the circle.

It then started to turn white. "Yes its done I will finally get my hands on that girl and end her once and for all" _"huh."_ The circle started to turn red. _"What he tricked me but how?"_ " haha.. I guess you should have been specific about witch of the potter family's blood you wanted" said Severus. _ "What is he talk…no the mudbloods family. I completely forgot she had one. Why that little"._ "My lord quickly this place is going to explode you must leave" said Bellatrix. "Fine! As soon as I am done with him Avada Keda" "Expulso!" shout a voice. I turn around and it was the order. "_Curses I was so busy with this project that I didn't know we were under attack"._ "Come bella lets go quickly." _"All of my carefully laid plans ruined. All thanks to Severus Snape."_ Curse you Severus you will rue the day you were born. This I swear!" I yelled.

P.O.V End

**Meanwhile (**back with the order)

"I told you it would work mate. It's the oldest tick in the book and it never fails" Said Sirius. Everyone had just came back from the manor alive, in pain but alive. They were very tired but thanks to some quick magic. They were all up and ready to go in no time.

"Are you zure this es safe?" Fleur asked. "Of course you saw what happened at the manor didn't you?" Snape said. " oh… you mean the part where it exploded" said Tonks sarcastically. "No. it would have worked had we not mixed the ingredients" he said. He then slowly pored the correct blood onto their own ruins. Then a flash of white light started to fill the room. When the kids busted in and headed straight for the light. Once the light diapered everyone in the room was gone.

**Meanwhile In Gensokyo**

"uh what happened where are we" said ron. " hay. Hay get up! are you people hurt or something in that case can I eat you?" said a voice. " where are we? What happened?" said albus. As everyone started to get up and look around they saw a person standing in front of them. Well a person wasn't an accurate description. It was more of a black mass of darkness but it had a somewhat soft voice to it. " where are you? you're in Gensokyo and as for what happened I don't know but what I do know is that I am **HUNGERY" **it said.

**_Authors note: _**well this is done and somewhat within the dead line I set from myself. So the made it to Gensokyo and have already had their first encounter. Can anyone guess who it is although it is kinda odvious. Regardless make sure to review and tell me what you think. Also look forward to the next chapter.


	7. Found Her (part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J Unfortunately the site cut this off in the summary but this is a yuri fanfic with a slight hint of futa. So if you don't like any of this stop reading now … you have been warned.

**_(Author/ narrator) _**

Anger/ yelling

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

Chapter 6: found her (part 2)

**_Peaceful. It was the only way to describe it. It was early morning and Winter was coming to an end soon but it was still a little cold outside. Most of the winter fairies were starting to go back home to sleep. While some of the spring fairies were just starting to wake up. When BOOM! A loud explosion could be heard throughout the forest. From the sounds of it a battle was taking place._**

"Hurry up this way" shouted Hermione. "Are you sure were going the right way?" said tonks. "Not really but we need to get away from that thing" she replied. "Darkness sign "Demarcation" it shouted. "Bloody hell not another attack" said Ron. "Alastor, Nymphadora, Minerva, James and Sirius with me. Everyone else get behind us and get down!" said albus. "Progeto Totalum!" they shouted. They created a shield to protect them all. After the dust cleared moody yelled "stupefy!" The creature then fell back against a tree. "Is it dead?" asked bill. "No just unconscious. What was that thing?" said molly. "I don't know. Wait what's happening?" said Lilly. They quickly moved back into a defensive position just in case the spell wore off and it was ready to attack again. The dark mass was slowly starting to dissolve and in the middle there was a girl who looked about 10 years old. This girl had short blond hair with what looked like a red ribbon in it. She was dressed in a black vest and skirt, and a white blouse.

"It's a child" sad molly. "That's no ordinary child! Use your head woman! What kind of child can cause that much destruction" said Alastor. "Ouch! My head hurts" said a voice. They were all too busy talking amongst themselves that they didn't notice the creature was starting to awaken. "You better stay back or else" said David. "Phhhsss**_ (I can't spell this)_** … fine. It not like I can eat you anyway. Ima go now to find an easier meal for us" it said. "Wait! Yelled albus. The dark mass stops in its tracks. "What are you doing? Why are you calling it back here? Says Remus (a.k.a moony). "Calm down everyone perhaps we could trick it into giving us information" he whispers. "How would we be able to trust anything it says? Says Snape. "We are in unfamiliar land and this thing seems to know the area. Maye we can use this to our advantage. Just follow my lead" says albus. They all turned their attention back it.

"Child. What is your name? He asked. "Child? I am no child and why should I give you mine when I don't even know yours" it said. "Very well my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Professor and Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot" he said. "Is that so?" it said. "Why yes in fact" "Is that so?" it said cutting him off. "Yes" "Is that so?" it said once more getting closer. "That is so" said Luna. It then floated closer toward the source of the voice. "Is that so?" it said. "That is so" Luna replied. Suddenly a light childish laugh could be her hear from inside the dark mass. As the laughter died down it asked "what's your name?" "Luna. Luna Lovegood" she said. "Luna I like that name. It reminds me of one of my friend's name. I am Rumia the yokai of darkness" she said. "Well then miss rumia we". She then got close in his face and said" I wasn't talking to you". "Rumia? We were trying to find a town of some sort. Do you know where the nearest one is?" asked Luna. "There's a human village but it's a bit far from here." Rumia said as she pointed them in the direction they need to go in. "you should be careful though there are lots of yokai out there. Some of them are more powerful than I am" said Rumia as she left the area.

"Well I vote we should head back. This place is dangerous and besides who says she's telling the truth any way" says Ron. "Speaking of dangerous! What on earth are you kids doing here you were supposed to be at home where it's safe" said Molly. All the adults turned to look at them. "Look were adults also and you guys never let us help" said Ginny. "We just wanted to show you that we are responsible and that we can handle it" says David. "So… you prove that you're responsible by disobeying us and jumping head first into danger?" says professor McGonagall. "Calm down Minerva. What's done is done and we can't go back until we have completed our mission. Now let's continue on" said albus. So they walked and walked and walked and walked. Oh and they walked some more. "Let's face it the bloody creature tricked us" said Sirius. "I don't think she did" says moony. "Why is that? Asked bill. "I can hear and smell others in that direction" moony replied. They walked further until they got to the entrance of the town.

They couldn't really describe it. The town was small and large at the same time. There were humans all around, there were also creatures that looked human but they were obviously not hanging around to. Despite this everyone seemed happy and healthy from the kids playing in what's left of the snow, to the elderly. So they split up and started asking around for help. They were told by the villagers to go seek help form the Fujiwara family **_(keine took mokous last name)_**. They were told that there family were the protectors of the town and teachers at the school. The villagers pointed them in the direction of the school.

"Is that it?" asked Fred. "Where" says David. "Over there" says George. **Bring!** An obnoxious sound goes off in their ears. Children then come running out the door, well some of them. "Kids be careful on the way home and don't forget to do your homework" yelled a voice from inside. They walked up to the door and peeked inside. At a desk in front sat a woman. She has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. She looked like she was writing when she noticed us at the door. "Hello! I have never seen you people here before. Do you need some help?" she said. "Yes we are looking for the teacher here. Is that you by any chance? "Asks albus. "Yes that's me. My name is Keine Fujiwara how can I help you?" she said. "Bloody hell if there were teachers like her at our school I would always come to class" whispered Sirius. Lilly then smacked him upside the head. "Yes we hoping you could help us find someone" said albus. So then they all sat down and explained there situation to her, well at least parts of it.

"So let me see if I got this right. You're from another world and your daughter was taken by someone. You managed to catch him but could not find the child. Then after searching you managed to track her location to this world but you can't get an exact location" says keine. "Yes that's basically what happened" says Lilly. However no one was willing to look her in the eyes.

"That's awful! I don't know what I would have done if that happened to my daughter. I promise I will do anything I can to help you find your child. However I don't know of anyone who came here in recently but I do know people that might be able to help you find her. The closest people I know are the Hakurei family. The red and white shrine maiden Reimu or her daughter could help you. I must warn you however they can be tuff to deal with" says keine.

"That's great if you could give us directions we will be on our way" said James. "I can't just give you directions you need a guide. It's very dangerous out there to be running around without a guide. I can't go myself because I am way too busy. Hummm….now let's see who I can get to go with you" keine says. As she is thinking she hears some one approach. "Mommy I'm back from helping mom drop the kids off in the other villages!" shouts a voice. "That's perfect my daughter can take you she knows the area and the people in it like the back of her hand and she is best friends with the shrine maidens daughter. You are sure to get there help with no problem now" she explains. "Chikage! Could you come in here a moment? Keine asks.

The girl that walks in has read eyes, long white hair with dark blue highlights and a big red and white ribbon on it. Her shirts is dark green with white short sleeves and a red skirt with charms attached to them. However what was most shocking was that there was a long and fluffy tail the same color as her hair attached to her body. "You wanted to see me mommy" she says then looks over to see a group of people there." Sorry I didn't see you there my name is Chikage Fujiwara. It's nice to meet you" says Chikage. Keine then tells her daughter the situation and asks if she is willing to help them out. "Sure no problem. With me there they won't even think about getting lazy and besides I was going there anyway because I haven't been over to see my best friend in a while" she replied. After giving there thanks to Miss Keine. They all left the village , with her daughter leasing the way.

They walked for a while in complete silence until David and the rest couldn't take it anymore. "So this place we are going are you sure they can be of help? He asked. "Absolutely! The Hakurei family even though they are fully human, are two of the most powerful people in Gensokyo. Ro-chan knows basically everyone she should defiantly be able to identify your kid" said Chikage. "Ro..-..Chan? Says Fleur. "Yeah that's my nickname for her. When I was a kid I keep saying it wrong and I never corrected it but she didn't seem to mind" she replies. "Are we there yet? We have been walking all day and I am so tired" says Ron. "Were almost their it's just up these steps" she said. As they made it to the top, they noticed a building.

"Hello! Ro-chan! Miss Hakurei! Are you home? Yelled Chikage. "Damm it woman this better be important. Me and mom have barely anytime to ourselves" a voice called back. While waiting they could hear footsteps approaching fast. "Look can't you just come back tomorrow or something" the voice said. The door opened. "Rose!" they shouted.

Authors note: hello again! Sorry I am late with the update. My finales are coming up so my updates will not be as frequent. So to recap Luna made friends with Rumia, the potter family and co is a bunch of jerks (most of them) and we meet my first oc. The next chapter will be focused on rose up until this point. Thanks! for the reviews and I will try to make the next chapter better than this one.


	8. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J Unfortunately the site cut this off in the summary but this is a yuri fanfic with a slight hint of futa. So if you don't like any of this stop reading now … you have been warned.

**_(Author/ narrator) _**

Anger/ yelling

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

**_Authors note: Rose is 18 and Reimu is 20._**

Chapter 7: Past

**Earlier that day**

The Hakurei shrine. A Shinto shrine surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Here lives the only 2 humans strong enough to keep the peace between the humans and youkai. While the oldest Reimu is making breakfast, her daughter Rose is sweeping the shrine while watering for her mom to finish cooking.

**Rose P.O.V **

_"__Man I am so hungry. I knew I should have made breakfast this morning. No offence on mom but she takes forever to cook a meal."_ "Well at least it's getting warmer out. Now that spring is just around the corner I will be able to see my girlfriend a lot more now." I said. _" wow even after almost 2 years calling her my girlfriend still feels weird but considering who she is I suppose the felling isn't that odd. _"Sigh._ "if she was a normal girlfriend it would be different. Not only did I fall in love with a youkai but she is one of the most powerful and sometimes most violent person in gensokyo." "No I am not talking about yukari! Although there sleeping habits can sometimes be similar. I am talking about The Flower Master of the Four Seasons, The Sleeping  
>Terror Yuuka Kazami." "Now I know what you're thinking why her? How did this even happen? I guess it all really started about a year after coming here." <em>

_You see mom was pissed because one of the two new gods that lived on Youkai Mountain had convinced a hell raven to swallow the sun god yatagarasu's power and then left her alone to herself. Now you probably don't know this but hell ravens aren't very bright, so giving someone like that god like powers and then leaving them alone for large amounts of time wasn't good. During this time she got the idea to turn all of gensokyo into a nuclear waste land. So she needed to be stopped. Mom left me here to keep an eye on things while she teamed up with Marisa and Miss Sanae._

**Flash back (about 5 years ago)**

"Dam it! I am lost again. I knew I should have stayed by the house like mom said but she is gone to stop that crazy bird from destroying everything. Now would be a good chance to practice magic with miss patchouli. I can't believe that after being here over a year I still can't find my way around without moms help". I said

**A few minutes later**

"Now I am tired and hopelessly lost. Wow! Look at this field of sun flowers" i said. There were sunflowers as far as my eyes could see. Some were very tall, so much in fact that you could probably get lost in them. There were some other kinds of flowers there as well. Some I recognized and others I didn't. I kept walking down the small paths until I came across a sun flower that looked like it had been freshly planted. It looked a little wilted also like someone had stepped on it. So I took a twig and put it right next to the stem. Then I pulled a piece of string out of my clothes and tied the plant to the twig to help it stand. As I stood up and brushed off my clothes. My monocle that aunt suika gave me fell of my faced and started to role away. I chased after it and as it finally stopped I saw another hand pick it up.

"Fufufu… it appears that I have a visitor in my garden and it's a shrine maiden of all things how interesting." Said the voice. This voice was new and I then became very cautious as a new voice could quickly turn friend or foe quickly here. " I believe this belongs to you" said the voice. A hand reached out then gave me back my monocle.

"Thank you" I said making sure to be as polite as possible just in case it's a youkai. I put it on and got a good look at who I was speaking to. This woman had shoulder length green hair and red eyes. She was wearing a rest waistcoat with a plaid skirt and she was also carrying a pink parasol.

"I saw what you did" she said. "W..wh..what I did?" I replied. "Yes what you did with the flower. I wanted to thank you. Not many people would help fix someone's garden" she said. "Garden? This is your garden! Well it's very beautiful it must have taken years to make it this big" I said.

"Thank you again for the complement and yes I did take quite a bit of time but it was well worth it. I take it that you like plants as well? She said.

_"__Well that pretty much proves that she is a youkai but she doesn't seem too bad" i thought._ "Yes I love gardening I used to do it a lot back where I came from. Oh! I am sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Rose Hakurei. I'm the adopted daughter of the current shrine maiden. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said while bowing to her.

"My my so polite for someone your age especially if your being raised by the current shrine maiden but I must ask. If you are the shrine maiden's daughter then why are you here in my domain? She asked.

"Oh. I haven't been here for a very long time. So while trying to find my way to the scarlet devil mansion and I got lost. Umm can I ask you a question? I replied.

"Dear! You certainly are lost the little vampires home is far away in the other direction and as for your question go ahead and ask away." She said. "Who are you exactly? I mean what's your name? I asked.

"Huh! Do you mean to tell me that your mother has never mentioned me before? She said. She then started to laugh. At this point I was confused and worried. _Maybe she wasn't as nice as I thought she was." I thought._

"Well no matter perhaps it was for the best. Now let's get you home otherwise Reimu might get worried" she said. She held out her hand and I grabbed it. Together we started walking back to my home.

We started talking. We talked about many things like plants and gardening tips. I told her a little about my past and where I came from. She seemed a little bit mad at that part. Then she told me a little about herself but she never told me her name. I must have looked tired because she then picked me up and carried me on her back.

**Flash back End**

_I must have fallen asleep after that because the next thing I saw was mom. She looked sad, mad and happy all ta the same time. She keep asking me questions like are you hurt? What happened? And why was Yuuka here with you when I came home? I was confused as to what she was talking about so I just decided to tell her about my day and what happened. When I was finished she looked shocked, as if she didn't know what to say. Then after a bit she calmed down and told me why she was upset. _

_Yuuka Kazami that was the name of the woman I meet that day. As she continued to explain her to me. I couldn't help but wonder if we were talking about the same person because the person she was describing did not seem like the same person I meet that day but it was. It seemed no matter who I asked they would always give me the same name._

_I didn't see her again until I was 15. It was almost three years later when we meet again at the spring festival mom was hosting. According to aunt suika her sleeping habits were just as bad as yukari's. when I got closer to her I made sure to thank her for what she did for me. The two of us continued to talk into the night. _

_After that she started hanging around the shrine more and I started going over to her place as well. I got a lot of teasing because of it too, people were always making jokes about me having a crush on her. So when I was 17 after the whole strongest fighter competition held by aunt suika. Lest just say there were lots of explosion and drinking, all of which resulted in no clear winner. We told basically everyone in gensokyo that we were now dating. There were many reactions from shock to happiness. However mom and my friend Chikage supported it full. So to me that's what was most important. For everyone else it meant something else to them and that was don't mess with rose Hakurei or else._

"It's been almost a year since then and Yuuka still has some violent tendencies but with me around they seem to happen a lot less often. She sleeps a lot less also, she even got up during the winter to celebrate Christmas and New Year's with me. Which means a lot considering how much she hates the cold" I said.

"ROSE! Breakfast is ready! and wake up suika while you're at it." Shouted mom. "Okay!" I shouted back as I quickly ran inside. I went straight to where she usually sleeps when she comes back from spending time with the other oni's.

I stopped running and there she was. Suika was small, about the size of a 6 year old. Don't let her size fool you. She is one of strongest oni's to have existed. She had two long horns on her head decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink shirt, a long purple and pink skirt, with three chains attached to her belt. Sitting next to her was a large purple ord. I walked over to her and began to shake her awake.

"Aunt Suika wake up! It's time to eat." I said but she still didn't move. "Come on wake up already or moms going to be mad." I said. _"Ah I know what will get her up." I thought._ "Aunt Suika get up quickly! Moms about to throw away all of your sake." I said.

"Reimu don't you dare! That's my sake" she shouted. "Oh good your awake! Mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." I said. "Oh... That was low runt. You should never joke about sake to an oni but you just wait I will have my revenge." She said. "Shure… Shure now hurry up! I am already hungry enough as it is." I replied.

The two of us then made our way to the kitchen. We were both surprised to find not only was mom waiting for us but so was Marisa and Miss Alice. As the four of us sat down marisa started to tell us about a book she was reading. The book was about a little boy who on his birthday finds out he is a wizard and is then sent off to a school that reaches him about magic. _"Sounds like an interesting story I better make sure to ask her about it when she is finished reading it."_

We continued to talk all through breakfast. Marisa mentioned that as she was passing by the Sanzu River, she didn't hear any music playing. Witch was odd because the prismriver sisters play there music their constantly. However we ignored it, in the meantime I and Marisa decided to have a small damaku battle whit suika as our judge. While Miss Alice and mom continued to drink tea and chat.

We later had to stop the fight because we had accidentally put a hole in the house. Mom was pretty mad about that. They both shortly left after that, so all that was left were the three of us. "Say rose what happened to Chikage? She used to hang around here a lot." Asked mom.

It was a good question you see my best friend Chikage has been vary busy helping her mom un the school since she is so close to the end of her pregnancy. "She is busy helping her mom and getting ready to take over the school but we are supposed to hang out tomorrow before Yuuka comes back." I replied. "Ahh okay so what do you want to do? Said mom.

"lets drink!: said suika. "No!" me and mom shouted. " I don't know things have been really busy lately with aunt mima coming back from the dead and the incident involving seija and the miracle mallet we haven't had any time to ourselves." I replied. " in that case I have the perfect idea for what we should do." Mom said.

Mom suggested we take a nap together like how we did when I first came here. When I was new here I was still having night terrors about the dursley's so I would sleep in bed with her. To be honest that sounded like a good idea right now.

**2 hours later **

Later I woke up to the sound of people making noise in the shrine. _"Great it's the fairies again. Maybe if I stay quiet they will leave on their own."I thought. _ "Rose go make those fairy's be quiet. I am trying to sleep" said mom. "So am I besides why do I have to?" I asked." Because I am your mother and I said so. Now get to it." She said. _"Great and aunt suika is still asleep so I can't ask her. When I see those stupid fairies they are going to wish they never came here."_

I then got out of bed and made my way to the door. As you can tell by now I am not a pleasant person when my sleep has been interrupted. _"Wow maybe Yuuka is starting to rub off on me?"_ as I get closer I relies that it wasn't fairies talking it was my friend Chikage.

"Hello! Ro-chan! Miss Hakurei! Are you home? Yelled Chikage. _"Aww man its sounds like it's important. It's probably another incident and just when we decided to relax today. Oh well better see what she wants hopefully its not that bad." _"Damm it woman this better be important. Me and mom have barely anytime to ourselves" I called back. I quickly made my way to the door. "Look can't you just come back tomorrow or something" I said. As I opened the door and looked out I noticed some familiar faces besides hers. "Rose!" the extras shouted at once. _"What the hell are these people doing here? If they think they are going to interrupt my life then tey better think again!" _"Why are you people here? And what the hell do you want? I yelled.

Authors note: well that's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one to find out what happens next.


	9. Memory's and confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters! I also don't own the touhou characters! Only my oc's who will come later. Thank you! J Unfortunately the site cut this off in the summary but this is a yuri fanfic with a slight hint of futa. So if you don't like any of this stop reading now … you have been warned.

**_(Author) _**

Anger/ yelling

Regular talk

**Flash back **

_Thought_

_**Authors note: look who finally has access tow word. This chapter sadly may contain hints of rape and abuse.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Memory's and confrontation<p>

**Rose P.O.V **

"Why are you people here? And what the hell do you want? I yelled. _I can't believe there here. Why are they here? _"Rose!" someone shouted. _After all they have done to me! Abandoning and leaving me with those monsters. Those people…they oh god. _"Rose! Miss Hakurei come here quickly please!" Chikage shouted. _Am I hyperventilating? Shit! I am having another episode and I was doing so well up until these people showed up" I thought. _"Rose! Rose honey are you ok?_ Is that mom? She must have come here because of all the screaming. Everything is starting to go dark._

**Flash back (warning: rape scene ahead)**

_Living with them keeps me very busy. I did all the chores, cooking, cleaning; you know stuff a 6 year old shouldn't be doing. The only chore I liked was tending to the garden. They were the only friends I had thanks to Dudley. In fact I was taking care of them when Vernon came home. When he came home he was very angry. I could tell by the look in his eye, the second he looked at me I quickly ran to my cupboard. I didn't make it. _

_He dragged me by the ankle and took me up to his room. _"Do you know what I just found out? My wife's got the clap! Do you know how this happened?" _ I was afraid to tell him that I had seen aunt petunia doing it with some of the neighbor's and even if I did he wouldn't believe me. _"It's because of you! You freak! So guess what now you have to take her place until she is cured" he said. _Now I was scared and I started to struggle more but he was too heavy. He then started to rip off my clothes as I begged him to stop. I think I blacked out at some point because when I woke up I was alone. I had never felt so dirty in my entire life. I was covered in sweat, blood and other things so I went to take a shower. _

_Afterword's I went back to my cupboard and tried to get some sleep because I knew I would still have chores to do in the morning. I did get some sleep but not much. I woke up the next morning and started breakfast. After uncle Vernon left I started on the dishes. While I was putting them away aunt petunia came at me from behind and hit me hard with a wooden spoon and I fell to the floor. _"So you think you can seduce my husband! You useless whore! I will teach you a lesson." She said. _The pain was unbearable. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Dudley. I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me but he just grabbed some food and walked away. This then cycle then became part of my life. Every night he would rape me and every morning I was beat because of it. _

**Flash Back End**

**P.O.V Reimu's**

_"__damm I will not be able to go back to sleep like this especially with all that yelling. Wait…yelling? I better see what's going on out there." I thought. I moved suika over and got up. After stretching a bit I started walking towards the door. I as I got closer I noticed the yelling get more frantic, so I walked faster. _"Rose! Miss Hakurei come here quickly please!" someone shouted. "_Wait that sounded like Chikage I better hurry" I thought. I got to the door and saw rose on the ground, her eyes were fluttering as if she was trying to stay awake. "_Rose! Rose honey are you ok? What happened here?" I said. "Well rose started yelling as soon as she saw them. She soon started hyperventilating and started to pass out." Said Chikage. _I looked over at the people she was referring to and I immediately noticed why she started having a panic attack. I was pissed. _"What the hell are you people doing here? You know what I don't care! Get out now!" I yelled. "Excuse me?" said one of them. "You heard me. Now get lost! Chikage can you help me get her inside please." " Shure miss remiu" said Chikage. _Despite telling them to leave they just followed us in. I was in a hurry to get rose to a comfortable place to lay down, that I didn't even yell at them for it. _

_We put her in my room after I kicked suika off the bed. I then asked Chikage if she would go get Erin for me. As she left I asked our unwanted gust to join me in the living room. I left rose with suika as she would alert me if something happened with her. I showed them to the living room. _"So I guess I will pick up where my daughter left off. Why the hell are you people here? I yelled.

**P.O.V No Ones**

"So I guess I will pick up where my daughter left off. Why the hell are you people here? Yelled Reimu as she scanned over each of their faces.

"Ah yes! Please forgive my rudeness my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Professor and Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These are my friends James potter and his wife Lilly and son David. Author Weasley and his wife Molly and their children bill, Fred George, Ronald and Ginny. Sirius Black , Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Snape, Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks. We represent the order of the phoenix and we are here looking for one of our members lost daughter rose potter. I must say when the local teacher told us you would be able to help us find her we didn't think it would be this fast" said albus.

"My name is Reimu Hakurei and I am well aware of exactly who most of you are and if you think I am just going to hand over my daughter to you then you're crazy!" said reimu.

"You're daughter! What do you mean your daughter? I am her mother! I gave birth to her! Shouted Lilly.

"Excuse me! First off let's get one thing straight you did give birth to her and that is true but you are not her mother. I am! A mother doesn't ignore and abandon her child to live with monsters. I am the one that raised her for the last 6 years, where the hell were you! Reimu replied back. Everyone was silent for a moment as Lilly curled up into James and started to cry.

"How dare you my wife is a good mother!" yelled James. "Yeah right! I have seen human eating youkai that are better parents than you two" said reimu.

"Miss Hakurei our home world….No! Rose's home world is in danger for a man named lord Voldemort and she is the only one who can save us. Also as long as he is alive she will be in terrible danger" said albus.

"Danger! How and why? Asked reimu. "Well you see this all started when she was born. During our first was with him a prophecy that stated

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _ so you see rose " wait!" reimu yelled cutting him off.

"A Prophecy. A fucking prophecy is what you are basing the fate of your world on. Are you crazy! Prophecies are so subjective and cryptic that almost anything can happen. How can you even be sure it has anything to do with rose? Why can't you people do anything about him or is your world just that lazy that people will let someone they believe to be dangerous run around their world and do nothing about it" said reimu.

"Now that's enough! "Yelled Molly. "I have had it with your assumptions of our world and Lilly and James are good parents. Sometimes people make mistakes but they are a family and family should stick together. You think you're so great. What exactly have you done for your world? You're still practically a child yourself and I refuse to believe that someone like you could raise a child so close to your own age in any positive way" molly said.

Reimu at this point was furious not only with her guests but this woman in front of her as well. Just when she was about to reply to this woman. She heard the door slide open and turned around.

"That's enough! I won't let you speak to my mother like that" yelled rose.

**Rose P.O.V ( a few minutes earlier) **

_"__Oh god I haven't had an attack like that for almost 4 years now. Where am i?" I thought. _ I then slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _"Well I defiantly in mom's room. Damm! What a crazy nightmare. There's no way they would actually be here right? _I then slowly started to get up. "Wow I haven't felt this sore in a while. At least not since my martial arts training with china and aunt suika. Where is mom? Oh well I better start looking for her" I said. As I got up I felt an arm reach out and grab me. I pulled back and got ready to face my opponent.

"Chill out kid it's just me. I can see you're feeling better." Said aunt suika. _ Thank goodness it's just her."I thought._

"Yeah I feel a bit better. Say aunt suika did all that just really happen or was I just dreaming. There not back, what I mean is their not here are they? I asked.

"Afraid so runt. Your mom's talking to them right now and Chikage went to get Erin so just relax. Your mom would be pissed if she found out I let you walk around in your condition without seeing a doctor first. Here have something to drink." She said as she offered me some of her sake.

"Auntie how am I supposed to relax with them in my house. What are they even here for any way? Crap! What if they came to take me back with them? What if they manage to convince mom to throw me out because of how worthless I am? What if "Stop!" she yelled interrupting my rambling.

"Runt do you trust your mother? She asked. "Of course I do!" I replied.

"Then what would make you think that she would allow them to take you away from her. Your mom is the most stubborn woman I know and she would never be swayed from doing what her heart tells her is right. She would fight her way through every single person in gensokyo and win as long as it meant that you were safe and happy. As for the whole worthless thing you can't possibly believe that do you? You are strong. Stronger than those people out their besides reimu would ever thought you would be. Everyone has to face there fears or their past at some point, now its just your turn. So go out there and show them why nobody messes with the Hakurei family." Said suika.

_"__She is absolutely right. I am not that week little kid who came here 6 years ago. I am strong! I am a Hakurei damm it not a potter anymore and its time I show them who their dealing with" I thought._

"Thanks auntie that's just what I needed" I said as I pulled her in for a hug. "Now if you'll excuse me I think it's time that me and my birth parents had a talk" I said as I ran out the door.

_As I am getting closer to the living room I can hear bits and pieces of the conversation but it's mostly yelling._

"You're daughter! What do you mean your daughter? I am her mother! I gave birth to her! Shouted Lilly.

"Excuse me! First off let's get one thing straight you did give birth to her and that is true but you are not her mother. I am! A mother doesn't ignore and abandon her child to live with monsters. I am the one that raised her for the last 6 years, where the hell were you! Reimu replied back.

_I could her my birth mother crying after that." Good I don't know who she thinks she is. She didn't want me before so why now? I thought_

"A Prophecy. A fucking prophecy is what you are basing the fate of your world on. Are you crazy! Prophecies are so subjective and cryptic that almost anything can happen. How can you even be sure it has anything to do with rose? Why can't you people do anything about him or is your world just that lazy that people will let someone they believe to be dangerous run around their world and do nothing about it" said reimu.

_"__Danger! They want me to come back to save their stupid ass's. All because of some crackpot prophecy. Moms right they are nuts." I thought. _I finally reached the door and was just about to open it when I heard someone else shout.

"Now that's enough! "Yelled Molly. "I have had it with your assumptions of our world and Lilly and James are good parents. Sometimes people make mistakes but they are a family and family should stick together. You think you're so great. What exactly have you done for your world? You're still practically a child yourself and I refuse to believe that someone like you could raise a child so close to your own age in any positive way" molly said.

_"__That's it! Who the hell do these people think they are?" I thought._

I slammed the door open and yelled "That's enough! I won't let you speak to my mother like that".

**P.O.V No Ones**

"That's enough! I won't let you speak to my mother like that" yelled rose.

"Rose! Honey I am so glad that you're ok." Said Lilly as she ran over to give her a hug. As she did rose stepped off to the side and Lilly fell flat on her face.

"First off I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the cow that insulted my mother." Rose said as she turned her attention from Lilly to molly. "Who do you think you are insulting my mother? Family should be together huh, well where the hell they were when I was being beaten and treated like a slave. Where were they when I was locked in my cupboard and prayed that they would come back for me, even though they ignored me every day up until then. Those people and I use that term loosely are not good parents. Reimu is a great parent. She took me in, gave me a home and friends. She took care of me when I was hurt or sick. Most importantly she taught me to be strong so that I could survive and stand up to people like you!" rose screamed.

"That's my girl!" said remiu as she patted her daughter on the back.

"Now my dear I know you are upset but you are the only chance our world has." Said Dumbledore.

"Ok… I will humor you for a second give me one good reason I should sacrifice my time and safety to help people who abandoned me? Asked Rose.

"Listen Miss Rose I know you hate your parents and I don't know what happened after they left you but there are thousands of people innocent in our magical community who need. If not for us please do it for them" said Hermione.

_"__She does make a convincing point. I hate my parents but I can't let all those people get hurt without trying to help" thought rose._ "Shit! Mom your thoughts" asked rose.

"I don't know. My general rule is that if it doesn't threaten Gensokyo as a whole then its not really that big of a deal but the fact that they got through the barrier disturbs me. If they were able to do that than it is possible for their war to make it here and I would rather not have to clean up dead bodies." Reply's Remiu.

"Barrier what barrier? Asked Luna.

"There is a barrier that separates gensokyo from the rest of the world and with good reason. I and the hakurei line are responsible for keeping the barrier up and functional. Well there is one other person involved with helping to keep it maintained but she is…god dammit!" says remiu.

"It would make sense. That may have been why you didn't scene them coming through the barrier" said rose.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about" asked Snape.

"The other person my mother was talking about was a youkai named Yukari Yakumo. She is kind of exocentric most of the time but she's not all that bad. In fact she is the one that brought me here." said rose. From above them everyone could hear a ripping sound and as they looked up they saw a whole with lots of eyes and out of it popped a blond woman.

"Why thank you for your kind words rose" said the woman.

"It's you!" yelled Snape.

"Well hello again but I thought you were working with the nose less man" she said.

"Wait! How do you know her? Asked Rose.

"She was the one who told us where to find you and how to get here" replied Snape.

"But why? Said rose as he looked up towards yukari.

Yukari looked down at rose with a sad expression and said "I am sorry dear but it was important that they come here."

"Yukari! Explain now! "Said Reimu.

"(sigh) very well but it will take some time to explain" said Yukari.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: so this chapter is done. We got a sad look into some of roses past and for the record I hated having to writ this but it was needed. Sorry it took so long our home computer had a virus and it's the only one with word. We finally got someone to come out here and look at it. So I should be updating regularly now. PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

P.S SonicAnime2010 did I do better at separating the dialogue because I am not sure that I am getting it.


End file.
